


Realization

by SimmeringSun (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Apologies, Bad Poetry, F/M, My First Fanfic, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SimmeringSun
Summary: Hamilton writes to Eliza(It's a very short poem)





	

A sentence  
A transition  
A word  
A position  
How do I express my love for you?

A self-reflection  
A doubt  
A realization  
A shout  
Oh darling, what have I done to you?

An apology  
A disquisition  
A change  
A transformation  
Oh Eliza, I promise I'll make it up to you


End file.
